Chica
Chica is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. She is one of the playable characters in the first game and makes her first appearance on the Show Stage, where she can be selected by jumping at the Chica block. Outside of this, she can also be selected at the start of a new game or when loading a saved game by selecting MARIO GAME mode. Appearance Chica is a human sized, bipedal, animatronic chicken sporting a white bib with the words "LET'S EAT!!!" written on it. Her body is mainly yellow, but her chest and her belly are beige. Chica has an orange beak and violet eyes. How to Play General Handling When the player choses to play as Chica, they will have a well balanced animatronic at hand. Chica's handling does quite well when the player is going for the secret orbs. Once Chica has started running, she won't skid as much as Bonnie or Freddy before she stops or the player can turn her around, making it a bit easier to avoid being harmed by the office's security doors. If Chica gets hurt, she will shrink to a waddling head. From this point onward, getting hit again will destroy her, causing the player to lose a life. Controls (Note, that the keys noted here are only used when player 1 is using the default control scheme.) Chica can walk to the left and the right by using the arrow keys. Pressing down will cause her to crouch and pressing the "Jump"-button (Z or A) will cause her to jump. Chica can also crouch while jumping, and make small hops while crouching. This allows her to reach places, that would otherwise only be available to her when she is in her broken state (waddling head). Broken Chica can not crouch, but she is half as tall as regular Chica and easily fits through small gaps. Keeping the "Run"-button (X or S) pressed while walking allows Chica to run and make running jumps, if the "Jump"-button is pressed while running. Dependant on how long the player pressed the "Jump"-button, Chica will jump lower or higher. Pressing the "Drop Item"-button (SHIFT) will make a cupcake drop from the itembox at the top of the screen. This only works, if Chica has a cupcake in her possession. Pressing the "Pause"-button (Escape) will pause the game. Health System In FNAF SMBX, Chica starts out as a small, waddling head with a single hit point, but immediately after entering the Show Stage, the player will be supplied with sufficient cupcakes to max out Chica's health. Collecting the first cupcake will increase Chica's health to 2 hit points and cause her to grow while changing her into her regular appearance. Collecting a second cupcake will cause Chica to put it away in her item box at the top of the screen, effectively giving her a maximum of 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Chica and cause her to lose a hit point. It also makes her shrink and turn back into a waddling Chica head. If Chica still has a cupcake left in her item box, the player can press the "Drop Item"-button (this is SHIFT, when using the default controls) to make the cupcake drop from the item box. Collecting it will make Chica grow back to her regular self with one less cupcake in her possession. If Chica gets hurt again while she is in her waddling head state, she will be destroyed and drop off-screen. This causes the player to lose a life. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 (graphics update) Chica block FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Chica's character selection block Chica walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Chica as she appears while idling ingame Broken Chica walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Broken Chica as she appears while idling ingame FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Chica block FNAF SMBX.png|Chica's character selection block Chica walk FNAF SMBX.png|Chica as she appears while idling ingame Broken Chica walk FNAF SMBX.png|Broken Chica as she appears while idling ingame Trivia * Chica was the third animatronic to be added to the game by its creator * Chica's appearance is meant to mimic her appearance from Scott Cawthon's original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but in a brand new state ** This is the most noticeable with Foxy, who normally is only seen as a withered animatronic in the Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's games from the main series * Chica's real eyecolor isn't noticeable ingame due to her sprites' chibified looks ** Ingame, she even features a pixelized depiction of the "LET'S EAT!!!"-text on her bib, which is even borderline readable if one looks closely * Bonnie and Chica use the same health system ** They are also the only characters able to store items Category:Animatronics